Snow Angel
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: Salju terakhir di bulan desember  Salju terakhir yang akan menjadi saksi kisah mereka.  Dingin, namun tidak pernah sedingin kisah mereka.  YunJae, JongKi.


Anyonghaseyo

Jaejin kidnapper datang lagi bawa fic baru,

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk YunJae dan JongKi shipper

Bacalah Fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Don't Say Goodbye TVXQ

Mian jika Fic ini gaje, abal, lebay bahkan bikin reader muntah-muntah.

Langsung saja, **Harakiri production** mempersembahkan

Snow Angel

Semuanya gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya, pedih. Tetesan air mata bahkan tidak sanggup membuka lagi kisah yang telah terkubur rapat. Bukan sebuah kenangan yang nyata, namun fatamorgana yang tidak sanggup engkau genggam seutuhnya. Walaupun menangis, mengeluarkan sisa air mata , tidak akan pernah bisa mengulang waktu yang telah berlalu. Waktu yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa lagi engkau rengkuh, tidak bisa engkau rasakan hembusan nafas dan sentuhan halusnya.

Semuanya samar, tidak nyata.

Menyisakan luka yang pedih. Membiarkan engkau terkungkung dalam dimensi yang dibuat sendiri, terbelenggu rantai kesetiaan dan kehampaan. Biarlah ! engkau biarkan dirimu jatuh dalam buaian salju musim dingin, kaku. Tidak ada lagi cahaya, hanya butir-butir salju yang menemani jejak langkahmu.

Kini kau tatap gundukan tanah itu.

Dia berada disana, mengikat jiwamu. Dia pergi membawa semuanya, menyisakan raga tanpa hati. Menyisakan luka yang tidak mampu lagi menutup, menyisakan hidup yang tidak lagi terbentuk.

Ketika takdir telah berbicara, kau mengakhirinya.

Mengakhiri segalanya dengan cinta.

…..

….

**#YunJae#**

31 desember 1899

Salju terakhir di bulan desember

Salju terakhir yang akan menjadi saksi kisah mereka.

Dingin, namun tidak pernah sedingin kisah mereka.

"YUNHO"

Suara itu memanggilnya, suara yang sangat Yunho rindukan. Dia tidak mungkin lagi bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Walaupun Yunho harus memohon, berlutut dan menangis, dia tidak mungkin lagi menyentuhnya.

"YUNHO"

Pemuda itu menutup mata, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam dunianya. Dunia yang mampu mengikat dirinya dengan pemuda yang dia cintai, tidak peduli jika kenyataan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkan, pahit bahkan terlalu sulit untuk diterima. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika air akan memasuki paru-paru bahkan menghentikan detak jantungnya. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam.

Dia tidak mampu lagi membuka mata.

Jika dia membuka matanya, kenyataan akan menampar hidupnya. Sesak dan hanya menyisakan kesengsaraan dan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah akan hilang. Semakin dia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini, semakin bertambah perih luka yang ditimbulkan, seakan-akan luka itu kembali ditusuk oleh tombak yang tajam.

Nafasnya semakin tercekat, kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Dia tetap bertahan, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air. Dadanya terasa sangat panas, membuat kepalanya seperti lepas dari tubuhnya. Bayangan Jaejong kembali muncul, dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kananya pelan. Dia nampak cantik namun pucat seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Yunho, aku menunggumu."

Dan seketika itu pula Yunho keluar dari air, mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangan. Dia menerawang membayangkan sosok Jaejong. Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. setetes demi setetes bercampur menjadi satu.

Jaejong

Dua hari sudah dia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu, sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba memasuki pintu rumahnya . Namun, dia harus menelan pil pahit ketika harus pulang dengan tangan kosong. Yunho ingin melihat kekasihnya, bersamanya dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Dia ingin melihatnya dan memastikan jika pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah bisa jika harus hidup seperti ini, sendiri tanpa dia.

Berapa banyak air mata membuat matamu kabur, tidak akan cukup untuk mendiskripsikan apa yang di alaminya. Tidak juga bisa dilukis dengan tangisan, langkah yang tertatih-tatih dan jerit kefrustasian.

Perlahan-lahan ingatan kajadian itu merasuk ke dalam benaknya lagi. Kejadian yang membuat kekasihnya direnggut paksa dari sisinya, dan detik itu pula pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkan beberapa bulir air mata.

…

…

Malam itu, Yunho masih ingat jelas bagaimana sentuhan Jaejong, senyuman yang selalu menyertai dan tatapan lembutnya. Jaejong sangat cantik, meski penyakit itu terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ya..penyakit laknat yang menyerang kekasih Yunho dari kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, dia akan selalu menjaga permatanya dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang merenggut permatanya.

Mereka memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa udara dingin akibat salju yang turun.

Jaejong merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini, dalam dekapan Yunho yang dicintainya. Dia rela meninggalkan rumah mewahnya, gelar kebangsawanannya dan tinggal di rumah sederhana milik Yunho. Dia merasa bahagia dengan keadaan ini, walaupun dia tahu bahwa keadaan tubuhnya terus menurun. Rumah ini adalah surganya, dimana dia menikmati setiap detik hidupnya dengan pemuda itu.

Jaejong merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pergi. Dia sudah rela melepas semuanya, melepas hidupnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dalam dekapan Yunho dan turunnya salju terakhir. Sempurna. Dia mungkin tidak bisa lagi bersama Yunho, tapi dia ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama pria yang dicintainya. Dia tidak mampu lagi berdiri, menyangga tubuhnya hanya untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk pria itu.

Menyakitkan, tapi dia sudah bersukur dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ketika darah terus keluar dari hidungnya, Yunho akan selalu menyeka dengan jari-jarinya, membersihkan dan mengecup pelan darahnya yang menempel di sekitar hidungnya. Bahkan ketika dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berdiri, Yunho akan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan pelan untuk menyaksikan salju pertama yang jatuh per-harinya.

Sekarang, mereka berada di tempat yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Mereka tidak peduli jika pagi nanti mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lagi membuka mata. Tidak bisa lagi menghirup udara segar dan menikmati segelas teh hangat. Karena inilah kebahagian mereka, bersama tanpa ada beban yang harus dipikul.

Yunho semakin erat memeluk Jaejong. Menggunakan tangan kekarnya untuk merengkuh tubuh di sampingnya.

"Yunho..." suara Jaejong lemah hampir seperti bisikan. Bisikan lembut yang membuat perasaan Yunho tenang. Suara itu bagai sebuah isyarat agar Yunho mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, jangan bicara lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur?"

"Kenapa, apa ada yang sakit. Bicaralah padaku!" Yunho nampak khawatir, dia menatap mata hitam Jaejong.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu." Jaejong menyentuh wajah pemuda yang beberapa hari lebih muda darinya.

Yunho memejamkan mata, merasakan bagaimana sentuhan Jaejong. Lembut dan akan selalu terekam di benaknya. Inilah yang dia inginkan, hanya dia dan sentuhannya. Tidak peduli jika apa yang mereka lakukan salah. Mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di hati mereka. Bukankah cinta ini tidak salah? Bukankah setiap apa yang dilakukan harus mengikuti mata hati?

Yunho menggerakkan jari-jarinya ikut menyelusuri tangan yang membelai lembut wajahnya, menangkapnya dan menggenggam erat tangan yang selalu menenangkannya. Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejong, Mereka mendekat mencari posisi nyaman, saling menatap hingga tidak ada lagi tabir yang menghalangi di antara kedua pemuda itu. perlahan keduanya semakin mendekat, sangat dekat hingga keduanya merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. "Aku juga bahagia." bisik Yunho.

"Aku bahkan rela jika sekarang Tuhan mencabut nyawaku."

"Sttt, jangan bilang seperti itu." Yunho menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir jaejong, menolak apa yang pemuda itu katakan, "Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku jika itu terjadi."

"Yunho…, aku tahu itu dan aku selalu berharap jika aku mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak peduli kapan maut menjemputku, karena yang aku pedulikan kau berada disisiku saat aku mati." Jaejong menutup mata, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin melemah.

"Aku tidak akan bisa jika itu terjadi." Suara Yunho bergetar, bahkan dia tidak mampu lagi menyentuh wajah pemuda di depannya. Tangan yang terjulur bertahan di depan wajah pemuda itu, perlahan-lahan terjatuh tanpa ada bayangan yang ditimbulkan.

"Jung Yunho mengertilah!"

"Kim Jaejong tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Jung Yunho."

Hanya kegetiran dari setiap apa yang diucapkan, tidak bisa jika apa yang diucapkan terjadi. Yunho tidak mungkin bisa bernafas jika pemuda di depannya tidak lagi bernafas, Yunho tidak bisa hidup jika pemuda di depannya tidak hidup. Karena nafas, jiwa dan aliran darahnya telah menyatu dengan pemuda itu.

Jaejong, pemuda itu hanya terdiam tidak sanggup lagi mengucapkan sedikitpun kata yang seharusnya dia ucapkan. Dia bahagia namun tidak sanggup mengatakan jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang memaksa dirinya terbelenggu dalam perasaannya sendiri. Dia ingin menangis ketika tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, bahkan sekarang dia tidak tahu apakah ketika pagi dia bisa membuka matanya, tersenyum pada pemuda di sampingnya dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

Jaejong merasakan sekarang, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sendinya, dadanya terasa sesak bahkan dia merasakan darah akan keluar melalui mulut dan hidungnya. Pemuda itu menutup hidung dan mulut dengan tangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan keadaannya dari Yunho.

Tapi yunho bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadar perubahan dari kekasihnya.

"Jaejong, kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejong.

Dan seketika itu, darah mengalir dari hidung pemuda di depannya. Setetes, dua tetes kemudian meluber membasahi seprei putih yang terbentang. Yunho bergetar, tangannya terulur mencoba menghapus darah kental yang keluar, Perlahan dia menghapusnya, penuh cinta dan dengan ketakutan yang sangat di hatinya. Jaejong hanya menutup mata, takut jika membuka mata dia tidak mampu lagi melihat pemuda di depannya, dia takut jika dia berada dalam kegelapan yang nyata, tanpa Yunho di sisinya. Jaejong tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan badannya, lemah tanpa sedikitpun kekuatan untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Jaejong, bertahanlah." Suaranya tertahan, nafasnya tercekat menahan tangis.

Yunho berdiri di samping Jaejong, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dan gemetar, sebelah tangannya menyangga kepala Jaejong. Mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu. Yunho melangkah meninggalkan kamar mereka. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu, dibalik pintu rumahnya tertulis takdir yang lebih tragis dibandingkan sekarang.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya, dan detik itu pula langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena derasnya salju yang turun, bukan juga karena udara dingin yang mencekam. Pemuda itu tidak mampu lagi melangkahkan kakinya ketika dia melihat pria yang sangat dia kenal, pria dengan stelan jas mahal dan wajah angkuhnya.

Tangan pemuda itu semakin bergetar, diliputi ketegangan yang mempengaruhi syaraf-syaraf.

"Tuan Kim…"

Pria berumur empatpuluh tahun itu menatap galak ke arah pemuda yang telah membawa lari anaknya, pria itu semakin marah ketika menyaksikan anak satu-satunya tergeletak tidak berdaya di tangan sang pemuda. Dengan isyarat, Sang bangsawan menyuruh kedua bawahannya bergerak.

"Kembalikan anakku?" Tuan Kim mencengkeram tubuh Yunho, dia segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejong. Memindahkan tubuh anaknya ke tangannya. Yunho hanya terdiam menyaksikan kekasihnya terampas begitu saja, tangannya ringan namun hampa.

"Tuan, biarkan aku menjaganya!" Yunho berlutut di bawah kaki ayah Jaejong. Dia bahkan rela merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk menjaga Jaejong.

"Menjaganya, kau tidak mungkin bisa menjaganya. Jauhi anakku!" Tuan Kim berjalan membawa tubuh yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri itu. yunho menahannya, menahan kaki pria berumur empatpuluh tahun itu agar tidak pergi membawa permatanya. Yunho bersimpuh, mencengkeram kakinya, wajahnya dia tenggelamkan dalam sepatu kulit yang dipakai ayah Jaejong, memohon dengan sangat, "Lepaskan kakiku jika kau tidak ingin terluka, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho bersikukuh, bahkan dia semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Tuan Kim menendang wajah Yunho hingga jatuh terjerembab, menimbulkan luka yang pedih di sekujur tubuhnya. Yunho merangkak berlutut dan menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya memohon. hampir di setiap inci dari wajahnya tercetak cairan anyir berwarna kemerahan.

Kembali pukulan dan tendangan menghantam wajah dan tubuh Yunho ketika dua pria suruhan ayah Jaejong menyerangnya. Kini Yunho terkapar di lantai marmer, dingin tanpa sedikitpun perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti. Pandangannya kabur, bahkan dia sudah tidak mampu lagi membedakan wajah pria yang memukulnya. Hanya wajah Jaejong yang dia ingat.

"Yunho…"Suara itu, suara Jaejong.

Yunho bisa mendengarnya meski tidak jelas, suara kekasihnya. Yunho menatap Jaejong, pemuda yang ada di tangan ayahnya itu terlihat begitu pucat, seperti salju yang turun. Yunho ingin menyentuhnya, menautkan tangan mereka menjadi satu. Pedih, hanya bisa menangis tanpa berbuat sesuatu untuk pemuda yang dicintainya. Perlahan dia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. yunho mencoba bangkit, dia menyeka darah yang mengalir sudut bibirnya. Dia berdiri, mencoba mendapatkan keseimbangannya, tertatih-tatih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Jaejong…" Yunho berteriak.

Dan seketika itu, dua pemuda langsung menghalangi Yunho. Mereka mencekal tangannya, mencoba menghantamkan pukulan ke wajah Yunho. Yunho berontak, dia mencengkeram dua pemuda yang telah melukainya walaupun semua itu hanya sia-sia. Yunho menerjang kedua pemuda itu mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

Bukkkkk

Satu pukulan telak menghantam kepala Yunho dan perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh, meringkuk di lantai. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berdiri dan dia hanya mampu menatap Jaejong yang mencoba mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jaejong." Suara Yunho lemah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih pemuda itu. Saling mengulurkan tanpa ada yang bisa menjangkau, hanya bayangan dan air mata. Dua tangan yang tidak mampu bersatu, dan tangan sang kekasih semakin menjauh menembus salju yang semakin deras. Dan Yunho merasa bahwa inilah terakhir kali dia melihat Jaejong.

000000000

Bayangan kejadian itu semakin membuatnya terpuruk, pemuda bernama Jung Yunho menatap dirinya di di cermin kamar mandi, bayangan hitam dan kantung mata nampak jelas di bawah wajahnya. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, menangis. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksanya hingga tidak tertahankan. Bahkan bayangan cermin yang dia lihat membentuk wajah kekasihnya, Jaejong. Wajahnya yang putih, senyuman yang menawan dan suaranya.

Tuhan…dia ingin melihatnya, dia ingin terus hidup bersamanya.

Ya…dia harus melihatnya sekarang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya, dia tidak menghiraukan salju yang turun, dia tetap melangkah hanya memakai kaos putih tipis. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan, tidak merasa lelah. Sepi, jalanan begitu sepi seperti hatinya sekarang. Kosong tanpa ada sedikitpun yang mampu mengisinya. Yunho berlari membiarkan sepatu yang dia kenakan kotor terkena tanah dan tumpukan-tumpukan salju. Dia melangkah melewati hutan-hutan pinus yang sudah berubah menjadi putih. kini tirai tertutup, hutan-hutan pinus berganti menjadi kawasan bangunan yang berjejer angkuh, tempat tinggal para bangsawan dan kekasihnya.

Yunho berdiri tepat di istana Sang kekasih.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal ketika dia mengedarkan matanya pada tempat itu, pintu gerbang yang biasanya tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Suara-suara samar memasuki indera pendengarannya, suara tangisan dan isakan.

Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi? ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya kan?

Tidak pernah dia merasakan kekhawatiran yang hebat seperti ini, tidak pernah juga dia merasa tubuhnya kaku tanpa bisa di gerakkan, hanya bergetar penuh ketakutan. Dia bahkan tidak mampu melangkah memasuki rumah itu, hanya berdiri menatap kosong penuh kehampaan. Dia sangat takut jika dia melangkah dia akan mendapat berita yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

Ragu, Yunho mencoba memasuki rumah itu.

Meski harus terluka dan meski kenyataan akan hidup tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Yunho tetap melangkah memastikan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Dia akan menyambutnya, tersenyum ketika Yunho datang untuk menjeputnya.

Dia terus melangkah di antara tatapan aneh para tamu.

Dia biarkan kakinya menuntunnya, menuntun pada suatu kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Yunho-hyung?"

Suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya, dia tahu suara itu. Suara sepupu Jaejong, Yoochun. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menghela nafas, dia mengeratkan syal hitam yang tergelantung di lehernya. Yoochun bahkan tidak mampu menatap mata Yunho.

"Dimana Jaejong?"

Yoochun menghela nafas, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sesuatu kenyataan itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat lagi penderitaan ini. Dia sudah sakit melihat bagaimana Jaejong selalu menyebut nama Yunho, menangis bahkan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menemui pemuda yang dicintainya. Mereka berdua begitu terluka dan pemuda itu yakin jika Jaejong lebih menderita jika jauh dari sosok Yunho dibanding menahan sakitnya.

"Dimana Jaejong?" Yunho mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda di depannya.

"Jaejong-hyung, dia sangat bahagia ketika bersamamu." Yoochun berbicara tidak jelas, sangat jauh dari apa yang ditanyakan Yunho, "Setiap malam bahkan dia selalu menyebut namamu, bercerita bagaimana sosok seorang Yunho, bagimana Yunho selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut bahkan seorang Yunho mau menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia sangat mencintaimu hyung, bahkan ketika di alam sadarnya dia selalu menyebut namamu."

Butir air mata langsung turun dari matanya, tidak perlu dijelaskan bahwa setiap apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu mempunyai makna yang ambigu.

"Jaejong…." Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, menangispun sudah dia lakukan.

"Iya hyung.."

"Jaejongku…." Yunho berkata parau.

"Ya, dia sudah pergi hyung."

…..

…..

Satu langkah, dua langkah. Pedih dan tanpa arah. Badannya terhuyung, berjalan tanpa arah. Semuanya telah berakhir tanpa sedikitpun perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya, dingin mencekam. Hatinya kosong, dipenuhi dengan goresan tinta hitam yang perlahan-lahan menutupi.

Dia berjalan di bawah butiran salju yang turun, putih. membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam buaian salju musim dingin, kaku. Tidak ada lagi cahaya, hanya butir-butir salju yang menemani jejak langkahnya. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana rasa dingin itu menusuk tulangnya, membuat nafasnya tercekat. Bahkan dia hanya memakai kaos putih tipis.

Salju semakin turun, salju yang biasanya memberikan kenyamanan baginya kini berbeda.

Salju kebahagiaan berganti menjadi salju kepedihan.

Tragis…

Perasaannya telah mati seperti beberapa pohon yang tertutup salju.

Dia berhenti berjalan, gemetar tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Pemuda itu menatap nanar gerbang itu, gerbang dimana kekasihnya tertidur.

Dia berlari memasuki pemakaman, berkali-kali langkahnya tertahan ketika salju tebal membuat dirinya terjatuh. Bahkan dia tidak merasa pedih ketika lututnya mengeluarkan cairan anyir akibat goresan beberapa ranting tajam. Dia kembali bangkit mencari, meski kakinya tidak mampu lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya…..

Yunho mematung, bergetar dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Nisan itu…Kim Jaejong

Dan seketika itu, tubuhnya berlutut terjatuh di antara tumpukan salju. Dia menginginkan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan ketika dia bangun dia akan menemukan sosok Jaejong di sampingnya. Tapi ini semuanya nyata, tidak ada lagi sosok yang menyambutnya ketika dia membuka mata, memberikan senyuman selamat pagi dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

Dia menatap nanar nisan di depannya, gemetar dia mengelus pelan ukiran nama kekasihnya.

Dia terdiam, hampa merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin menyelimuti hatinya.

Berapa banyak air mata membuat matamu kabur, tidak akan cukup untuk mendiskripsikan apa yang di alaminya. Tidak juga bisa dilukis dengan tangisan, langkah yang tertatih-tatih dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Meski hujaman panah menembus jantungnya, tidak akan bisa mendiskripsikan perasaannya.

Kosong

Tanpa jiwa ketika tidak ada lagi sosok yang menjaga hatinya.

"Jaejong-ah…" suaranya tertahan ketika isakan keluar dari mulutnya, dia memeluk erat nisan di depannya. Menangis, menyatukan hatinya dengan pemuda yang tidak mungkin lagi mendengar suaranya bahkan tersenyum untuknya.

Dia ingin berteriak, menyalahkan takdir yang begitu mempermainkan hidupnya.

"Jaejong-ah..,"Dia kembali menyebut namanya, miris.

Nafasnya mulai tercekat, kedinginan dan kekurangan pasokan udara.

"Hero lihatlah, Salju turun, kau pasti suka melihatnya." Yunho memeluk erat batu nisan seolah olah memeluk kekasihnya, "Aku pernah bilang kalau wajahmu sangat mirip salju kan."

Yunho bergetar tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan apa yang diucapkannya, bayangan kenangan bersama Jaejong terus terekam bagaikan slide-slide yang semakin membuat perasaannya terluka, perih dan hancur.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, menyentuhnya dan mengatakan kalau kau sangat cantik." Dia terisak, dia benamkan wajahnya pada batu nisan itu, "Kau adalah malaikat tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Bisakah kau mendengarnya Jaejong, aku di sini dan akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Yunho mengembuskan nafasnya berat, dia memejamkan mata merasakan kepedihan yang menyelimutinya. Dengan terbata-bata dia mengeluarkan ucapan yang seharusnya dari dulu ia ucapkan. Meski kekasihnya sudah tidak mampu mendengar dan membalasnya, meski dia sudah tidak mampu lagi melihat wajah malu-malu kekasihnya, dia akan tetap mengatakannya.

…

"Kim Jaejong bolehkah aku menyematkan cincin di jarimu, menikahlah denganku!"

Getir….

Ketika tangisan tidak mungkin lagi bisa mengubahnya, ketika semuanya telah terjadi. Hanya ini yang dilakukannya, tidak peduli jika Sang pengantin tidak lagi bisa mendengarnya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dirasakan.

Hanya ada air mata yang menyesakkan. Bagaimanapun Yunho menahannya, bulir-bulir air mata akan tetap mengalir, bercampur bersama salju yang mencair membasahi tanah pemakaman. Semakin Yunho menahan isakan, semakin tidak bisa dia mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Yunho menggenggam gundukan tanah yang bercampur dengan gumpalan salju.

"Kau sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa menjawabnya, ya …tidak mungkin bisa!"

Pemuda itu melempar tanah yang yang dia genggam, mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada di hati. Dia berlutut di depan nisannya, menutup mata.

Salju …..

Inilah cintanya, di sinilah dia telah tertidur tanpa memberikan senyuman untuknya. Dia pergi membawa semua yang dia miliki, jiwa, hati dan rasa.

Salju…..

Dia ingin menyusulnya, melihat wajah dan merasakan lagi mempelainya. Hanya dia yang dibutuhkan, bukan yang lain.

Tapi salju…, itu tidak mungkin lagi. Dia sudah menjadi cahaya, tidak mungkin lagi di sentuh. Dia sudah tidak lagi nyata, hanya fatamorgana. Dan seandainya dia terlahir kembali, bisakah takdir merubah kisahnya?

"Jaejong, bolehkah aku menyusulmu sekarang? Bolehkah aku menjemput mempelaiku sekarang?" Yunho tersenyum, senyum palsu yang tersungging di bibirnya."Ya, aku akan menyusulmu."

Dan detik itu pula Yunho mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

…

…..

Dan yang bisa dilihat sekarang sebuah tubuh tersungkur di atas gundukan tanah bercampur salju, tepat di atas makam kekasihnya. Sebuah belati menancap di jantungnya. Nafasnya masih ada, namun tidak bisa bertahan lama.

"Jaejong, saranghe…."

Inilah akhirnya, pemuda itu telah menyusul kekasihnya.

Salju….butiran itu semakin banyak, menyelimuti sosok tubuh tanpa nyawa di atas tanah itu.

Salju….

Kini warnamu tidak putih lagi, ternoda oleh darah pemuda itu. Darah yang menetes bercampur meresap ke dalam tanah. Tanah tempat kekasihnya tertidur.

Inilah darahnya, darah pemuda yang bersatu dengan tanah kekasihnya.

Salju….bukankah kau telah menjadi saksi hidup mereka?

Inggris , 31 desember 1999

Pemuda itu menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Dia sangat berbeda sekarang, dia memiliki warna rambut yang lebih gelap, lebih terkesan aristocrat. Wajah dan marganya juga berubah. Namun, perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah. Perasaannya kepada sosok masa lalu yang selalu membayanginya. Ingatan masa lalu yang menyesakkan.

Pemuda itu masih ingat ketika dirinya harus menikam jantungnya sendiri untuk menyusul kekasihnya.

Perih…

Rasa itu akan selalu muncul, tidak peduli jika dia berada di masa yang berbeda.

Hatinya hanya untuk pemuda itu, meski dia belum menemukan sosok yang dinantikan. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa kekasihnya ada di dunia yang sama dengannya, menghirup udara yang sama dengannya dan mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Perasaan dekat ada di hatinya, perasaan ketika dia berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Bertahun-tahun dia mencari kekasihnya dan bertahun-tahun pula dia habiskan waktu dalam kesakitan tiada tara ketika dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya dekat dengannya namun dia tidak sanggup menemukannya. Mungkin sudah seharusnya pemuda itu menatap ke depan, melepaskan semua yang pernah dia rasakan. Namun tidak bisa, seakan-akan tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja setelah terbang tinggi ketika dia harus melupakannya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dan tidak mungkin bisa diisi oleh sesuatu yang lain.

Dingin….perasaannya dingin seperti salju yang turun malam ini.

Salju…Dia benci salju, dia benci ketika harus mengingat kisahnya sendiri. Di bawah butiran salju semua terjadi. Dalam kekosongan dan kehampaan, dengan tikaman pengorbanan dan dengan lelahan darah dan butiran salju.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas, mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang menyembul bercampur bersama udara dingin. Kemudian pemuda itu mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia dapat melihatnya melalui pantulan cermin, ibunya berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Choi Jonghun, sudah siap."

Ya….pemuda itu Choi Jonghun. Tidak peduli wajahnya kini berbeda, tidak peduli jika marganya berubah, pemuda itu tetaplah dia. Pemuda yang rela menikam jantungnya sendiri, pemuda yang mencintai dan menunggu kekasihnya.

Jung Yunho atau Choi Jonghun. Sama.

…

…

Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki aula pesta. Segala hal mengenai lelaki itu dapat dilihat dari penampilannya sekarang. Kemapan, ketampanan, dominasi, kesetiaan serta kepedihan. Meski wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng, kepedihan sangat jelas melekat pada diri pemuda itu, kepedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. Mata hitam kosong yang sanggup di baca oleh siapapun yang melihat.

Aula itu tampak megah ketika pemuda itu masuk ke dalamnya. Di beberapa sisi dinding aula, tanaman rambat dan beberapa hiasan menggantung sempurna. Dari langit aula butiran-butiran salju buatan berjatuhan dengan indahnya memberi kesan musim dingin.

Satu langkah… , jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Dua langkah…, Dan dia sangat yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang. Dekat sangat dekat…., dia bergetar mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh Aula. Dia merasakan perasaan itu, sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya dan dia sangat yakin jika di antara ratusan orang di sekitarnya ada dia di sana, menunggu pemuda itu untuk menemukannya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menemukannya di antara wajah-wajah yang tertutup balutan topeng?

Pemuda itu memasuki lautan manusia yang berbaur tanpa sedikitpun tabir yang menghalangi mereka. Berkali-kali dia menabrak seseorang, mencari dan mencari. Dia bahkan rela mendapat tamparan ketika dia mencoba membuka topeng orang yang dia lewati.

Dia mengelilingi aula, mencari sosok itu. Langkahnya cepat namun tidak tergesa-gesa, dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan kekasihnya kali ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mencari dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang pertanda dia sudah sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya. Musik klasik menggema membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, berputar untuk yang kedua kali di antara para pecandu pesta. Jam berdetak membuat dunianya semakin berputar, satu jam, dua jam dia gunakan untuk mencari. Dia menarik nafas, lelah. Dia terdiam, pasrah tanpa ada yang bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah aula, dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya menampung butiran-butiran salju buatan yang jauh dari kata dingin. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata putus asa. Ketika membukanya, dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak mengenali kekasihnya adalah kenyataan terburuk yang dia rasakan. Hati pemuda itu berteriak. Rasanya begitu hampa walaupun dalam keramaian yang sangat.

Salju…dia merasakan kekasihnya ada disini. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dimana dia? Apakah dia masih mengingat kenangan itu lagi?

Choi Jonghun ingin menangis. Betapa dia merasa marah dan putus asa sekarang. Marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa menemukan dia, marah pada keadaan yang membiarkan dirinya terkungkung dalam masa lalu, marah pada dirinya yang tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain selain dia.

Salju…jika dia membuka mata, bisakah dia menemukan kekasihnya atau kenyataan akan menampar dirinya. Terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya dan kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, masih samar dan belum mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat kencang. Dia tidak tahu lagi arti detakan jantung ini. Biarlah dia rasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa mengartikan semua yang terjadi, dalam kepasrahan dan doa, dalam harapan yang semakin menipis.

Sempurna….matanya membuka sempurna. Dan pada saat itu semuanya terjawab. Jantungnya mencelos, matanya terbelalak lebar. Sebuah benang takdir telah menuntunnya pada sesuatu yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Menatap matanya lembut.

Salju ….itukah dia? Mengapa hatinya mengatakan kalau kekasihnya adalah pemuda itu? mengapa dia merasa nyaman hanya dengan menatap mata itu? mengapa Tuhan? Pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada sosok itu, meski berbeda dalam bentuk rupa. Meski wajahnya ditutup oleh topeng, namun dia dapat melihat keindahan matanya. Dia sangat yakin kalau pemuda itu kekasihnya.

Dia tidak dapat menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya meski hatinya menjerit untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Jonghun menatapnya. Berdeham. Jemarinya bergerak ke leher, melonggarkan dasinya. Pemuda di depannya bergerak mendekat.

Saling berhadapan, hanya menyisakkan jarak beberapa senti.

Perlu beberapa waktu lamanya, sebelum pemuda itu mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jonghun menggerakkan jarinya di depan wajah pemuda itu, dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. Mereka berdua menutup mata merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Dengan pelan dia membuka topeng pemuda di depannya.

Ketika Jonghun menyelusuri wajah pemuda itu, dia dapat merasakan tetesan-tetesan air mata, basah. dia menghapus air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kaukah itu?" suara isakan pemuda itu terdengar.

"ya…., aku berhasil menemukanmu." Jonghun membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Udara yang dingin membeku bahkan malam yang semakin larut memberikan perasaan mereka semakin dekat. Topeng yang mereka kenakan terbuang sudah. Benda itu tidak lagi menjadi hiasan, hanya benda yang teronggok di lantai marmer.

Jonghun dapat melihat pemuda itu, berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Dia lebih kecil namun tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Tidak peduli rupa dan raga berubah, karena hati akan selalu terikat erat bagi keduanya. Masa lalu dan masa sekarang telah tergambar jelas, perasaan saling memiliki bahkan saling merindukan.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan tidak bisa lagi berfikir apa-apa lagi selain kerinduan yang dalam. Tanpa berkata apapun Jonghun menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Kau kembali, kau kembali salju. Kau tahu aku mencarimu selama ini, aku sangat merindukanmu dan sekarang kau ada di hadapanku. Nyata!"

"Ya, ini aku." Mereka semakin dekat, kening mereka bersentuhan. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka terhanyut dalam suasana ini, mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang sudah membuncah, tidak mungkin bisa lagi dibendung. Bahkan air mata mengalir di sela-sela isakan, air mata bahagia.

"Apakah kau masih menyukai salju?" Jonghun bersuara. Dia dapat merasakan pemuda di depannya bergetar, menahan tangis yang hampir meluap. Suara isakan pemuda itu semakin jelas ketika pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jonghun

"Ya, aku masih menyukainya. Salju terakhir untuk tahun ini sangat indah." Pemuda itu meraba dada Jonghun, "Kau sangat berbeda Jung Yunho, sangat berbeda!"

"Aku bukan Jung Yunho sekarang,"

"Begitukah, siapa namamu sekarang?"

"Junghun….., Choi Jonghun." Pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya, "Kau juga sangat berbeda Kim Jaejong, sangat berbeda!"

"Aku juga bukan lagi Kim Jaejong."

"Begitukah, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hongki, Lee Hongki."

Dan detik itu pula mereka kembali merasakan sentuhan satu sama lain. Nyata, bukan hanya memori masa lalu.

Salju….

Mereka bertemu lagi dalam masa yang berbeda dan dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Bertemu di bawah salju terakhir tahun ini. Mereka menautkan jari mereka seakan mereka menjadi satu, tidak lagi harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Salju…

Inikah kisah mereka, dimulai lagi jalinan ini, tanpa ada keraguan dan hanya mata hati yang berbicara.

Salju….tidakkah engkau lelah menemani kisah mereka?

0)(0

Kya…jingkrak jingkrak gaje gara-gara menyelesaikan fic YunJae pertamaku.

Gomen, jika fic ini tidak sesuai harapan YunJae Shipper, karena author tidak bisa membuat fic yang benar-benar bagus.

Bagi kalian yang merasa YunJae Shipper dan JongKi Shipper, pleae review.

Review dari para reader sangat berarti bagi author untuk berkreasi.

Gomawo


End file.
